Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of GERMAN Application No. 199 23 347.0, filed on May 21, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/DE00/00844, filed on Mar. 17, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
This invention relates to a fixing device for a part that can be inserted between adjacent supports, especially at the center.
The fixing device should be easy to handle and in particular should guarantee a central alignment of the part to be inserted between the supports.
Such an object is achieved by a generic fixing device having the characterizing feature of Patent claim 1.
Expedient and advantageous embodiments are the object of the subordinate claims.